Ichiro Yamada
One of the four former members of The Dirty Dawg and current leader of Buster Bros!!! alongside his teammates (and brothers), Jiro Yamada and Saburo Yamada. Profile Eldest brother of the Buster Bros!!! Yamada trio, he is a former member of The Dirty Dawg and a manager of Odd-Jobs Yamada (Yorozuya Yamada). There's not a single person from his generation who doesn't know his name. Very affectionate, he hates those who bully the weak. A defender of justice who cannot abandon those in need. His hobbies are watching anime and reading every light novel he can get his hands on. Flies into an uncontrollable rage when made fun of for his hobbies. On bad terms with the Yokohama division leader, Aohitsugi Samatoki. Story Pre-The Dirty Dawg Era At age 17, Ichiro was living with his brothers in an orphanage. During this time, he worked as a loan collector for Mozuku Shito's group, Stairway to Heaven, in order to save up enough money to move he and his brothers out of the orphanage and live on their own. He had a much harsher personality, and acted distant with both his brothers and the head director of the orphanage, Gencho Hosen. As a result, Jiro and Saburo resented him. Ichiro was part of a rap duo called Naughty Busters along with his friend Kuko Harai. The team was under the jurisdiction of Stairway to Heaven. The Dirty Dawg Era Based on his opening line in "T.D.D LEGEND", Ichiro seemed to consider the elder TDD members to be his brothers. Ichiro and Samatoki respected each other while they were in TDD together, with Ichiro addressing Samatoki as "Samatoki-san". However, in the present day, they do not get along. The reason for their falling out is currently unknown. Relationships Jiro Yamada : The two being brothers, Ichiro dotes on Jiro constantly. However, due to the latter not being the brightest, Ichiro also tries his best to keep an eye out for his younger brother. He does occasionally impart life lessons and words of wisdom to him. He sometimes underestimates Jiro, as he doesn't want his brother to overestimate his abilities and do reckless things. : In the past, Jiro used to hate Ichiro. Currently, however, he looks up to him and craves Ichiro's attention, often competing with Saburo to see who can earn it faster. Saburo Yamada : Similarly to Ichiro's relationship with Jiro, Ichiro praises and gives a lot of attention to Saburo. Due to Saburo's somewhat narcissistic personality, Ichiro is a bit worried for him, and thus tries to teach him lessons on the way. However, despite trying to play a responsible and cool role in front of his younger siblings, he always ends up treating them kindly in the end. : In the past, Saburo used to hate Ichiro. Currently, however, he looks up to him and craves Ichiro's attention, often competing with Jiro to see who can earn it faster. Samatoki Aohitsugi : Ichiro's former teammate in the now disbanded The Dirty Dawg. Ichiro used to look up to Samatoki during TDD era, but has since grown to resent him. They blame each other for the fall of TDD. Ichiro seems unable to forgive Samatoki for something that happened in the past, while Samatoki says he'll never forgive Ichiro for something he did to Nemu. However, the specifics of what happened are a mystery. Ramuda Amemura : Ichiro's former teammate in the now disbanded The Dirty Dawg. Ramuda keeps up his usual facade towards Ichiro, but the latter doesn't seem to mind as much as the others around him do. Ramuda and Ichiro are still on friendly terms, even after The Dirty Dawg's disbandment. It was Ichiro who provided Ramuda with Gentaro and Dice's information, allowing him to recruit them into Fling Posse. : Whether or not Ichiro is aware of Ramuda's true nature is unknown. Jakurai Jinguji : Ichiro's former teammate in the now disbanded'' The Dirty Dawg.'' Jakurai contacted Ichiro in order to find the whereabouts of Hifumi's stalker. He considers Ichiro a friend. Jakurai states that he is "indebted to Ichiro in a number of ways" and that it would feel wrong to have to fight him in a territory battle. After the conclusion of "DEATH RESPECT" and the declaration of Matenro as the winners of the territory battle, Jakurai tries to warn Ichiro and Samatoki to be careful around Ramuda, although he refuses to tell them why. : Ichiro, like Samatoki, respects Jakurai, and addresses him respectfully as "Sensei". Nemu Aohitsugi : According to Samatoki, Ichiro "did something to Nemu that he'll never forgive him for." However, Ichiro doesn't appear to understand what Samatoki means by this. Ichiro refers to Nemu as "Nemu-chan". Gallery ichinii_fullbody.png ichiro.png|Ichiro with his Hypnosis Mic ichiro_speaker.png|Ichiro with his speakers tdd_01_vsl.png|Ichiro during TDD era Trivia *His quote, "You’ll never find a rainbow if you’re looking down", is from Swing Little Girl , a song from Charlie Chaplin's 1968 film "The Circus". Category:Buster Bros!!! Category:Characters Category:The Dirty Dawg